


Heart Eyes

by pinkftblue



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Hand Job, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, NCT 2020, Roommates, Size Kink, Ten is whipped, dance practice, lucas is a tease but also a sweetheart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkftblue/pseuds/pinkftblue
Summary: Unwillkürlich wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu einem ganz bestimmten Bild. Seine eigene schmale Gestalt, umschlungen von starken Armen mit großen Händen und langen Fingern. Große Augen, volle Lippen. Lucas.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lucas/Ten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

„Wach aaauf, Ten Hyung“, rief Lucas und schon spürte er den Anflug eines Kissens in seinem Gesicht.

Ten stöhnte, streckte sich dramatisch, nahm das Kissen und warf es wieder zurück. Lucas fing es lachend auf.

„Du hattest genug Schönheitsschlaf, jetzt komm, wir müssen zum Training.“ 

Ten öffnete widerwillig die Augen und sah seinen Zimmergenossen in nichts anderem als einem weißen Handtuch, das er um seine Hüfte gewickelt hatte. Seine pechschwarzen Haare waren feucht und hingen ihm strähnenweise ins Gesicht. Vereinzelte Wassertropfen bahnten sich ihren Weg über seinen definierten Oberkörper frei. 

Jetzt war es doch nicht so schlimm, aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden, wenn der wache Zustand diesen Anblick bot. Jeder wusste, dass Lucas sehr attraktiv war und sich seiner physischen Reize auch nur zu gut bewusst war.

Er war dabei, seine Klamotten zu durchforsten bis er in der einen Hand ein hellblaues T-Shirt und in der anderen ein Schwarzes in die Luft hielt.

„Welche Farbe?“ Er schaute Ten mit fragendem Blick an. 

Ten ließ seine Augen schweren Herzens wieder nach oben wandern, schaute ihm jetzt ebenfalls in die Augen.

„Schwarz ist gut fürs Training. Dann sieht man keine Flecken.“ Und außerdem siehst du darin verdammt gut aus, wollte Ten hinzufügen, ließ die Gedanken aber doch lieber unausgesprochen. Er musste sein Ego ja nicht unnötig füttern. 

„Oh, das kommt ganz darauf an, welche Flecken“, antwortete Lucas und konnte sich ein neckisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. 

Ten wollte die Mundwinkel ebenfalls verziehen, verdrehte aber stattdessen die Augen. „Oh Gott, hab ich völlig vergessen, ich teile das Zimmer mit einem pubertierenden Teenager“, sagte Ten lachend während er die Nase rümpfte und sich die Hand vor die Stirn hielt. Dabei war die ironische Dramatik in seiner Stimme nicht zu überhören.

Lucas musste herzhaft lachen und zog sich nun das schwarze T-Shirt über den Kopf. Ten saß immer noch in seinem Bett und starrte ihn wieder an. Seine Augen würden bald herzförmig aussehen, wenn er so weitermachte. Lucas deutete in Richtung Badezimmer. 

„Ich geh ja schon." Ten schnappte sich ein bequemes Trainings Set zum Anziehen und verschwand dann im Bad.

Als sie im Trainingsraum ankamen, war Taemin der erste, der sie begrüßte. Er zog Ten in eine herzliche Umarmung. Die beiden waren wirklich gute Freunde geworden und Ten konnte es noch gar nicht richtig glauben, weil er für ihn immer ein großes Vorbild gewesen ist.  Dann wendete er sich Lucas zu und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, sodass seine Augen nur noch aus zwei Halbmonden bestanden.

„Ahh ha habt ihr den Weg doch noch gefunden“, scherzte Baekhyun während er Ten und Lucas mit einem Handschlag in Empfang nahm. 

Nachdem sich alle begrüßt hatten, gingen sie die Choreografien sehr konzentriert durch. Auch wenn sie die Fans nicht live sehen würden, wollten sie so viel Herz und Schweiß wie sie konnten in das SuperM Comeback legen. 

„Kommst du?“ rief Lucas. „Du hast unseren Raumschlüssel. Ich hab meinen vergessen.“

„Nur noch einen Moment“, sagte Ten während er vor dem großen Spiegel im Trainingsraum ein paar Selfies mit seinem Handy schoss. Im Spiegelbild war seine schmale, aber gut gebaute, definierte Figur hinter seiner pinken Handyhülle zu sehen. 

Im ersten Bild zeigte er ein Peace Zeichen, dann spitzte er die Lippen zu einem Kuss Mund. Er fühlte sich heute wohl in seiner Haut und das Training war gut verlaufen, das konnte man schon mal mit ein paar Selfies festhalten.

Jetzt erschien Lucas im Spiegelbild hinter ihm mit einem amüsierten Blick. Er legte den Kopf auf Ten's Schulter und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Mitte. „Genug für heute, Selfie Queen.“ sagte er mit einem Gähnen.

Ten verdrehte die Augen, lehnte sich aber trotzdem in die Umarmung. Er spürte die Wärme, die von Lucas ausging an seinem Rücken und drückte ein letztes Mal auf den Auslöser, um diesen Moment einzufangen. Lucas sah es nicht, da er für einen kurzen Moment die Augen geschlossen hatte. Es war ein langer Trainingstag gewesen und auch wenn Lucas die Energie eines neugierigen Welpen hatte, musste er heute wirklich müde sein. Ten war die körperlichen Zuneigungen von Lucas gewohnt. Auch andere Gruppenmitglieder umarmte oder berührte er gerne platonisch, wahrscheinlich ohne es wirklich zu merken.

Ten's Blick fiel im Spiegelbild auf die großen Hände mit den langen Fingern, die nun um seine Taille geschlungen waren und für einen Moment ließ er seinen Gedanken freien Lauf. Er stellte sich vor, wie eben diese Hände sich um seine Handgelenke legten, wie sie sein Gesicht berührten, über seine Oberschenkel strichen und- Gedankenstopp!

Ten schüttelte den Kopf. Lucas war einer seiner besten Freunde und stand soweit er wusste auch nicht auf das gleiche Geschlecht, deshalb konnte er sich diese Gedanken nicht erlauben. Bisher war es auch kein großes Problem gewesen, aber der stressige Trainingsplan, Events, Konzerte und ständige Paparazzi machten es schwer jemanden kennenzulernen und auch mal durch etwas anderes als die eigene Hand befriedigt zu werden.

„Postest du eins davon?“ Lucas deutete auf das Handy in seiner Hand. 

„Mal sehen“, sagte Ten und blinzelte mit einem betonten Wimpernaufschlag. „Deine Fans werden es lieben“, sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Ten liebte die Bestätigung seiner Fans und er liebte es „hübsch" genannt zu werden. Zu gerne würde er es aus einem ganz bestimmten Mund hören. 


	2. Chapter 2

Zurück auf ihrem Zimmer lief Lucas geradewegs auf sein Bett zu und ließ sich hineinfallen.

„Gehst du auch noch duschen?“ fragte Ten und konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, weil Lucas bereits reglos dalag und seine langen Gliedmaßen von sich gestreckt hatte.

„Nuh“, nuschelte Lucas in sein Kopfkissen.

Ten vernahm das als ein Nein und schlüpfte selbst unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser auf seinem Körper zu spüren tat gut. Unwillkürlich wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu einem ganz bestimmten Bild. Seine eigene schmale Gestalt, umschlungen von starken Armen mit großen Händen und langen Fingern. Große Augen, volle Lippen. Lucas. 

Nicht nur die Wärme des Wassers machte sich nun breit, er spürte jetzt auch wie die Wärme von innen kam und körperabwärts strömte. Seine Erregung konnte er jetzt nicht mehr ignorieren. Mit einer Hand umfasste er sein anschwellendes Glied und spürte wie es bei der Berührung zuckte.  Nein.

Er konnte sich doch jetzt nicht mit dem Gedanken an seinen besten Freund befriedigen. Ten atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus, schloss die Augen, drehte das Wasser kälter und legte den Kopf in den Nacken bis er wieder klarer im Kopf wurde und seine Erregung ein wenig abgeklungen war. 

Trotzdem trat er mit einem schlechten Gewissen aus dem Badezimmer. Lucas schien schon eingeschlafen zu sein, denn er vernahm ein gleichmäßiges Atmen. Schnell zog Ten sich seine Schlafklamotten über, knipste das Licht aus und zog sich die Bettdecke bis zum Hals. Er wollte die Augen nicht schließen, weil er wusste welche Szenen dann wieder vor seinem inneren Auge erscheinen würden. Er wälzte sich eine Weile hin und her bis er schließlich doch die Augen schloss.

Ein leises Rascheln der Bettdecke ließ ihn aufschrecken. Sein Schlaf kann noch nicht sehr tief gewesen sein. Das Rascheln kam aus der Richtung wo Lucas schlief. Umso wacher und klarer Ten in seinem Kopf wurde, desto lauter vernahm er das Geräusch von einer Reibung gegen den Stoff der Bettdecke und dazu den Atem, den Lucas zunächst lautlos und dann vermischt mit leisem Stöhnen ausstieß.

Ten stieg die Hitze ins Gesicht und er wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen oder irgendeinen Laut von sich zu geben. Einerseits war es ihm peinlich, dass er Zeuge dieses nächtlichen Vorfalls wurde, andererseits spürte er wieder dieses Zucken zwischen seinen Beinen. Die Vorstellung von Lucas, wie er seine langen Finger an sich selbst anwendete und die gegebene Geräuschkulisse turnten ihn unglaublich an.

Seine Wangen und Ohren fingen an zu glühen, als Lucas' Atmung immer schneller wurde. Mit einem letzten leisen Stöhnen, verließ ein Name seine Lippen.

„Ten.“

Obwohl es so leise war, hatte er es deutlich gehört. Oder spielte sein Gehirn ihm einen Streich. Hatte er eine Halluzination?

Er riss die Augen weit auf und blickte in der Dunkelheit hin und her. War Lucas bei Bewusstsein und wusste was er tat? Oder wollte er sich einen Scherz erlauben, weil er gesehen hatte, wie Ten ihn in letzter Zeit angesehen hatte.

Eine Frage nach der anderen schoss ihm durch den Kopf, um eine Erklärung zu finden. Desto länger er sich den Kopf zerbrach, umso verwirrender erschien ihm die ganze Sache. Lucas würde sich doch nie über ihn lustig machen. Zumindest nicht darüber, dass Ten schwul war. Er hatte sich ihm schon lange anvertraut und hatte auch nie etwas dagegen, wenn Ten aus Spaß mit ihm flirtete. Im Gegenteil: Lucas ließ sich sogar gerne darauf ein.

So wie er es auch drehte und wendete kam er zu keinem Entschluss und fiel bald in einen unruhigen Schlaf. 


	3. Chapter 3

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh und Ten drückte genervt den Wecker auf seinem Handy aus. Während er sich aufrichtete, fiel sein Blick auf das leere Bett neben ihm und er hörte das Wasser in der Dusche rauschen.

Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht strömten in seine Gedanken. Wie konnte er Lucas heute nur in die Augen sehen, ohne daran zu denken? Es verblieb nicht viel Zeit, um eine Antwort darauf zu finden, denn Lucas kam im nächsten Moment aus der Tür zum Badezimmer.

Zum Glück war er diesmal schon bekleidet. Ein weißes T-Shirt spannte sich um seinen muskelbepackten Oberkörper und schmiegte sich flach an seinen Bauch. Dazu trug er eine blaue Jeans, die seine breiten Oberschenkel betonten.

„Morgen“, grüßte er Ten und schenkte ihm ein entspanntes Lächeln.

Ten versuchte das Lächeln zu erwidern, ohne auf der Stelle zu schmelzen. Gut, dass er noch auf seinem Bett saß, sonst wären seine Beine bestimmt schwach geworden.

„Gehen wir gleich zusammen Frühstücken, Hyung?“ fragte Lucas. Dabei leuchtete sein Gesicht heute besonders vor jugendlichem Elan. Ten mied den direkten Augenkontakt und kramte seine Sachen zusammen.

„Du kannst schon mal vorgehen.“

„Okaaay. Bis später.“ 

Sobald Lucas aus der Tür verschwunden war, stieß Ten einen langen Atem aus, als hätte er zuvor die Luft angehalten. Er ließ sich extra lange Zeit mit dem Fertigmachen, stylte seine Haare und trug auch noch etwas Kayal auf.

Im Frühstücksraum sah er Lucas auf dem Platz neben Taemin. Gegenüber saß Mark und krümmte sich gerade vor Lachen. Wahrscheinlich lachte er über einen seiner eigenen Witze. Neben Lucas war noch ein Platz frei, aber Ten entschied sich kurzerhand dafür, neben Taemin Platz zu nehmen, damit er nicht direkt neben Lucas saß.

„Hiii Taemin Hyung, Hey Mark“, grüßte er.

„Hey Ten! Ohh ich mag dein Outfit und dein Augenmakeup“, sagte Taemin.

Ten schloss kurz die Augen, damit er es besser sehen konnte und zwinkerte ihm dann zu. Sein Blick fiel dann auch ganz flüchtig auf Lucas, der darüber nicht besonders amüsiert schien. „Ich gehe noch Nachschub holen“, murmelte Lucas, stand mit seinem leeren Teller auf und verschwand in Richtung Buffet. Taemin sah ihm nach, wendete sich dann wieder Ten zu und fragte: „Ist was mit dir und Lucas?“

„Wieso? Was soll sein?, fragte Ten viel zu schnell mit aufgesetzter Verwunderung. 

„Naja, er hat dich eben angesehen, als hättest du Marmelade im Gesicht. Ich dachte, es wäre irgendwas.“

„Nee mach dir keinen Kopf, alles prima“, versicherte Ten mit einem nervösen Lächeln. 

Während dem Frühstück wechselte Ten kein Wort mehr mit Lucas. Das erneute Durchgehen der Choreografien stand heute auf Tagesplan. Genau wie er selbst, war Taemin ein Perfektionist, was den Tanzablauf anging. 

Er beobachtete jeden ihrer Schritte genau und gab auch gerne nochmal Einzelstunden. „Hier“ Taemin deutete auf Lucas' obere Körperhälfte. „Hier musst du etwas lockerer sein, bring mehr Bewegung in deinen Oberkörper. Vielleicht zeigt dir das Ten nochmal in Ruhe nach dem Training. Ihr könnt nochmal kurz diese Stelle durchgehen. Ansonsten ist soweit alles perfekt“, sagte er während er die Hände einmal zusammen klatschte und seinen Teammitgliedern ein warmes Lächeln schenkte. 

„Macht’s gut, Leute! Euer Anführer muss jetzt seine alten Knochen ausruhen.“, rief Baekhyun während er so tat als würde er sich den Rücken stützen. Alle lachten, nur Kai verdrehte die Augen. Man konnte aber sehen wie seine Mundwinkel gegen ein Schmunzeln ankämpften.

Als alle den Trainingsraum verlassen hatten, blieben Ten und Lucas allein im großen Spiegelraum zurück. Hier war Ten in seinem Element, deshalb war es ihm jetzt auch nicht so unangenehm, Lucas gegenüber zu treten und ihn anzuschauen. Trotzdem spürte er die Spannung in der Luft. Er war sich aber nicht sicher, ob nur er dieses aufgeladene Gefühl spürte oder ob Lucas es auch wahrnahm. 

„Also gut, gehen wir die Stelle zusammen durch“, sagte Ten und führte die Bewegung einmal selbst vor dem Spiegel vor. Dabei verbog sich sein Oberkörper zu einer schlangenförmigen Bewegung. 

Lucas sah ihn durch den Spiegel aufmerksam an. Sein Blick folgte ihm so intensiv, dass Ten beinahe aus dem Rhythmus kam. Seine Professionalität kam normalerweise nicht ins Wanken, aber Lucas machte es ihm so schwer locker und konzentriert zu bleiben. 

Ten stoppte in seiner Bewegung und forderte Lucas dazu auf, seine Bewegungen zu spiegeln.

„Ich könnte dir den ganzen Tag zusehen“, sagte Lucas, dabei schien seine Stimme noch einen Hauch tiefer als sie es schon war.

„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab“, sagte Ten geschmeichelt. Die Worte hinterließen einen wohligen Schauer in seinem Bauch. „Wir sind hier zum Üüben!“

„Ja, aber wie soll ich mich konzentrieren, wenn du so hübsch aussieht und ich nur zusehen will?“ Er verzog seine Mundwinkel zu einem übertriebenen Schmollmund.

Da war es wieder. Das schamlose Flirten, so wie er es kannte. Nur wusste er nicht wie ernst er die Sache nehmen konnte, dennoch ging er innerlich auf die Knie, weil Lucas ihn hübsch genannt hatte. _Gott._ Er musste jetzt einen kühlen Kopf bewahren.   
  
„Keine Scherze mehr, wir machen jetzt aus diesem steifen Surfbrett eine gelenkige Schwimmnudel“, sagte Ten während er seine Handfläche gegen Lucas' Rücken presste, um zu demonstrieren wo er die Bewegung spüren und ausführen sollte. _Keine gute Idee._ Sein Rücken war so warm und durch den dünnen Stoff spürte er seine starke Rückenmuskulatur.

Lucas begann herzhaft über Ten's Vergleich zu Lachen, sodass nun die Vibration des Lachens auf seine Hand übertragen wurde. Er zog sie wieder zu sich, als hätte er sich gerade verbrannt.

Beim nächsten Versuch schien Lucas die Bewegung perfekt zu beherrschen. Ten schaute ihn stutzig an, aber dachte sich sonst weiter nichts dabei.

„Gut, dann sind wir ja fertig für heute“, sagte Ten und wollte sich umdrehen, ohne Lucas noch einmal anzusehen, doch im nächsten Moment spürte er lange Finger, die sein Handgelenk festhielten.

„Warte, Ten. Warum willst du mir heute aus dem Weg gehen? Bist du sauer auf mich?“

Ten blickte zuerst auf sein Handgelenk, dann hob er langsam den Blick, um Lucas heute zum ersten Mal richtig in die Augen zu sehen. In seine großen, dunkelbraunen Rehaugen, umrandet von einem dichten Wimpernkranz. Er hatte ihn schon so oft angesehen, hatte aber das Gefühl, dass er sich nie satt sehen könnte. Seine Magennerven verknoteten sich, weil Lucas‘ Augen ihn so unsicher und beinahe traurig ansahen.

Er musste mit ihm reden, auch wenn es ihm peinlich war, sich Dinge über seinen besten Freund vorgestellt zu haben. Außerdem ließ ihn die letzte Nacht nicht mehr los. Ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen war keine Lösung, das wusste er. Vor allem wenn er ihn als Freund behalten wollte, musste er ehrlich zu ihm sein.   
Ein leiser Seufzer entwischte seinen Lippen, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und sagte: „Können wir später auf unserem Zimmer reden?“ 

Lucas' Gesichtszüge wurden daraufhin wieder weicher. „Klar“, entgegnete er etwas erleichtert. 


	4. Chapter 4

„Kann ich zuerst duschen?“, fragte Ten sobald sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer erreicht hatten. 

„Ja, kein Problem.“ Lucas sah ihn mit seinem alten, vertrauten Lächeln an. So gefiel er Ten viel besser und er ärgerte sich darüber, dass er selbst der Grund für seinen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck im Tanzstudio gewesen war.

Ten wollte noch etwas Zeit gewinnen, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, deshalb ließ er sich gerade so viel Zeit, ohne dass es auffällig lang wurde. Als er sich seinen Pyjama aus pinkem Satin überzog, hatte er immer noch keinen Plan, was er überhaupt sagen sollte. Vertieft in sein Gedankenwirrwarr und mit zusammengezogen Augenbrauen kam er aus dem Badezimmer. Im ersten Moment merkte Ten gar nicht, dass Lucas schon vor der Tür gewartet hatte und stolperte beinahe gegen ihn. Er kam ins Wanken, aber Lucas hielt ihn amüsiert an den Armen fest. „Hey“. Er lachte. „Alles gut?“ 

Ten musste jetzt auch lachen und seine Anspannung löste sich ein wenig. „Ja, nichts passiert.“

Lucas hatte bereits seine Schlafklamotten, kurze Shorts und ein Tank Top, in der Hand. „Ok, dann geh ich mal. So eine Dusche nach dem Training ist das Beste.“

Dass Lucas sich an einfachen Dingen freuen konnte, mochte Ten besonders an ihm. Er war überhaupt ein sehr positiver Mensch. Mit einem träumerischen Schmunzeln setzte er sich auf sein Bett. Wie schlimm konnte es schon werden, seinem hetero Freund zu gestehen, dass man Gefühle für ihn entwickelt hatte? Oder noch besser: _Ungesunde Fantasien._ Und wie sprach er das an, was er letzte Nacht geglaubt hatte, zu hören, ohne im Boden zu versinken? Er gab sich innerlich eine Kopfnuss. Da waren die Zweifel wieder.  


Nicht mal zehn Minuten waren vergangen, als Lucas wieder im Zimmer erschien. Er trug das weiße Tank Top und die kurzen grauen Shorts, die er eben in der Hand gehalten hatte. Breite Schultern, trainierte Arme und Beine kamen auf ihn zu. Vor Ten's Bett hielt er einen Moment inne, aber entschied sich dann doch auf seinem eigenen Platz zu nehmen.  


„Sagst du mir jetzt, was los ist?“, fragte Lucas zögernd. Ten brachte die Hände vors Gesicht und ließ einen leicht verzweifelten Laut von sich.

„Ich weiß nicht...was ich sagen soll. Ich...habe dich gehört...letzte Nacht.“

Jetzt hoffte Ten einfach, dass Lucas von selbst irgendeine Reaktion zeigte und er sich das nicht nur eingebildet hatte.

„Oh“ Sein Mund formte sich zu einem O aber besonders überrascht wirkte er nicht. Es schien ihm auch nicht peinlich zu sein. „Ich dachte du hast geschlafen.“

„Waaas? Also wusstest du genau, was du machst. Und ich hatte keine Wahnvorstellungen?“ schoss es aus Ten heraus. 

„Ja.“ Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Du hast mir keine andere Wahl gelassen, nachdem du den ganzen Tag vor meiner Nase herumgetanzt bist und so hübsch auf deinen Selfies aussahst.“ Dabei grinste er entschuldigend. 

Ten fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Das konnte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein. Träumte er? Zu allem Überfluss erhob sich Lucas jetzt auch noch von seinem Bett und kam zu ihm herüber. Er merkte wie sein Bett ein Stück einsank als Lucas sich neben ihn setzte und ihn eindringlich ansah. Der Geruch seines Duschgels kam ihm entgegen, was ihn einen kleinen Moment länger einatmen ließ als nötig gewesen wäre. 

„Ist das ein Scherz? Bitte verarsch mich grade nicht“, sagte Ten vorsichtig und ungläubig.

Lucas' Pupillen weiteten sich und er schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein. Ten...“ Zögerlich berührte Lucas ihn an der Hand. „Ich nehme dich schon eine Weile auf eine andere...ähm..Art wahr. Du sahst so perfekt in meinen Armen im Studio aus. Sorry...wegen letzter Nacht, wenn das unangenehm für dich war.“

„Ich glaub’s ja nicht“. Ein ungläubiges Lachen entwische seinen Lippen. „Ich dachte, du erlaubst dir einen Scherz und vor allem hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich mir Dinge über meinen besten Freund vorstelle...während du dir einfach mal in meiner Gegenwart einen runter holst?“

Ten gab Lucas einen spielerischen Schlag gegen die Brust und Lucas grinste schief. Dann füllte sich sein Blick mit Neugierde und Dunkelheit. „Ach ja, was für Dinge?“, fragte er betont langsam. 

„Zum Beispiel..." Ten schweifte ab und senkte den Blick bis er Lucas' Lippen wie durch eine Lupe fokussierte. _Verdammt._ Sie sahen zum Anbeißen aus. Bevor er einen Rückzieher machen konnte, schloss er die kleine Distanz, die sie noch voneinander getrennt hatte und seine Lippen trafen auf weiche, volle Sinnlichkeit. Lucas reagierte sofort auf die Berührung, zog Ten mit einer Hand an seiner Taille noch näher an sich heran und presste seine Lippen zunächst sanft, dann dominant umschließend auf seinen Mund. Ten fühlte sich wie in Watte gehüllt und seine beanspruchten, überdehnten Muskeln vom Training schienen sich allmählich in Luft aufzulösen. Er seufzte in den Kuss, da er noch besser war als in seiner Vorstellung.  


Lucas löste sich als erstes wieder von seinen Lippen und schaute ihn wieder so intensiv mit großen, dunklen Augen an.  


„Was noch?“, fragte Lucas.

„Mmmh?“ murmelte Ten wie als lege er gerade unter einem Zauber, der ihn in einen Schwebezustand versetzte.

„Was für Dinge hab ich noch getan? In deiner Vorstellung?“ wiederholte Lucas.

„Deine Hände...“, begann Ten, traute sich aber nicht, den Satz zu beenden. Stattdessen versteckte er sein rot werdendes Gesicht hinter seinen eigenen Fingern. Ein Grinsen machte sich auf Lucas' Gesicht breit. Er umfasste Ten's Handgelenke, führte seine kleinen Hände mit seinen eigenen weg von seinem Gesicht und presste sie über seinem Kopf in die Matratze. Gleichzeitig klemmte er Ten's Oberschenkel mit seinen eigenen unter sich ein, verlagerte aber nicht sein ganzes Gewicht auf ihn, sondern hielt sich noch ein paar Zentimeter aufrecht über ihm. Dabei rutschte Ten's Pyjama Oberteil nach oben, sodass sein Bauch einen kleinen Spalt sichtbar wurde. Er lag nun völlig eingeschlossen und ausgeliefert unter Lucas und blinzelte schnell. Er merkte wie die Hitze in ihm aufstieg und das Zucken zwischen seinen Beinen einsetzte. Alle seine Nervenenden standen in Alarmbereitschaft. Sein Körper wand sich genüsslich unter dem Griff, mit dem Lucas' ihn festhielt.  


„So hübsch...“, raunte Lucas dicht an seinem Ohr, sodass Ten die Vibration auf seiner Haut spürte. Die Worte durchzogen seinen ganzen Körper mit einem erregenden Schauer. Ten wimmerte und hielt es kaum mehr aus nicht dort berührt zu werden, wo jetzt eine Beule unter dem Satin seiner Hose sichtbar wurde. Lucas drückte ihm zunächst einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann löste er den Griff von seinem Handgelenken und führte seinen Mund zu der freilegenden Haut auf seinem Bauch. Sein Körper bäumte sich Lucas entgegen während dieser kleine Küsse auf seinem Bauch verteilte. Die Berührungen brannten sich in sein Nervensystem ein und pumpten noch mehr Blut in Richtung seines Schritts.

„Was ist mit Lucas, dem Frauenheld, passiert?“, fragte Ten zwischen einem Stöhnen. „Ich dachte du stehst nur der Frauenwelt offen.“ Sein Atem war flach und er wunderte sich, dass er gerade überhaupt einen Satz heraus bekommen hatte.   


Schon spürte er wie Lucas gegen seinen Bauch grinste. „Das tue ich auch. Oder ich dachte, das ich das tue. Bis ich dich getroffen habe und du hübscher als jedes Mädchen warst, das ich je hatte.“

Ten schlug sich einen Arm übers Gesicht und dachte, dass er gleich allein durch diese Worte zum Höhepunkt kommen würde. „Ich mag es wenn du mich hübsch nennst“, gestand er.  


„Ganz offensichtlich“, neckte Lucas und gestikulierte zu der sich abzeichnenden Beule unter dem Satinstoff. „Soll ich dagegen was tun?“, fragte er langsam und mit rauer Stimme.

Ten schluckte schwer, sein Mund fühlte sich ganz trocken an und dann nickte er einfach während er Lucas mit weiten Pupillen ansah. Wie im Zeitraffer sah er wie Lucas seine Finger in den Bund seiner Hose einhakte und sie nach unten zog. Ten blieb in seiner Unterwäsche zurück, sein Körper glühte unter der direkten Aufmerksamkeit, die Lucas ihm schenkte. Er fühlte sich ungeschützt und ausgeliefert, gleichzeitig genoss er dieses Gefühl in vollen Zügen, da er volles Vertrauen in Lucas hatte. 

Dieser presste ihm nun seine Lippen auf die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels. „Einfach perfekt“, raunte er.

„Bitte...“, flehte Ten. Es war ihm mittlerweile egal, dass er vollkommen lustgesteuert klang.

„Sofort“, wisperte Lucas und hob den Kopf wieder auf Ten's Augenhöhe. Er schaute ihn an, als hätte er gerade im Lotto gewonnen und drückte ihm einen gierigen Kuss auf den Mund als wäre er der Hauptgewinn. Gleichzeitig ließ er sich kurz auf Ten herabsinken, sodass er spüren konnte, dass Lucas ebenfalls vollkommen hart unter seiner Hose war. Dann schob sich seine rechte Hand zwischen ihre aufgeheizten Körper und schlüpfte unter den Bund von Ten's Boxer Shorts. Seine langen, warmen Finger schlossen sich um seinen steifen Schwanz, daraufhin entwich Ten ein Stöhnen aus geöffneten Lippen. Lange würde er wohl nicht durchhalten, wenn er jetzt schon so heftig und sensibel reagierte.

Lucas begann, seine Hand auf und ab zu bewegen, doch der Stoff seiner Boxer Shorts war im Weg, deshalb half Ten selbst nach und zog sich das letzte Stück Stoff, das seinen intimsten Bereich bedeckte, mit zitternden Fingern nach unten. Jetzt hatte Lucas genug Freiraum, den er eifrig nutzte, um Ten mit mehr Druck und schneller seinem Höhepunkt entgegen zu treiben. Seine Pupillen verschwanden hinter seinen Augenlidern und er bestand nur noch aus einem lustgesteuerten Chaos, vor allem weil er sich bewusst wurde, dass die großen Hände von denen er geträumt hatte, gerade allein seiner Befriedigung gewidmet waren.

„Hübsches Baby“, raunte Lucas. „Komm für mich.“ Der Kosename und der Nachhall seiner Stimme ließ seine gesamte Erregung wie Elektrizität in der Mitte seines Körpers sammeln. Sein Bauch zog sich heftig zusammen bevor er mit einem verzweifelten Stöhnen kam.

„Fuck. Wenn du dich gerade selbst sehen könntest. Lucas schaute ihn ungläubig an. Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte Tens Mundwinkel. Seine Augen waren vor Erschöpfung nur halb geöffnet, aber trotzdem wollte er mehr. Als sein schwammiges Gehirn wieder klarer wurde, sagte er „Will dich", schweifte dann ab und fügte hinzu „In mir...“ Lucas sah ihn fragend an. „Jetzt? Du bist grade erst gekommen.“ 

„Ich kann nicht warten“, flehte er. 

„Bist du sicher? Es gibt noch mehr Tage und Nächte.“ Ten schmunzelte innerlich. Also war das hier für Lucas keine einmalige Sache. Trotzdem wollte er ihn jetzt. 

„Will dich sehen.“ Er strich über Lucas' Tank Top und dieser zog es schnell über seinen Kopf und warf es unachtsam neben das Bett. Ten verlor keine Zeit und berührte seine durchtrainierte Brust mit beiden Handflächen. In einem Anflug von Selbstvertrauen ließ er seine Hände über seinen gesamten Torso gleiten bis er am Bund seiner Hose angelangt war. Dann schob er sein Gesicht dicht an Lucas' Ohr und flüsterte „Fick mich.“

„Fuck“, fluchte Lucas. „Du bist unreal...warte hier.“ Die warme Haut verließ Tens Fingerspitzen, da Lucas aufstand, um zu seinem Bett herüber zu gehen. Er kramte in seinem Nachttisch herum und kam mit Gleitgel und Kondom in der Hand wieder.

Ten hatte sich inzwischen noch sein Pyjama Oberteil ausgezogen. Sein Schamgefühl hatte ihn schon eine Weile verlassen und er nahm Lucas wieder mit leuchtendem Blick in Empfang. „Ich muss dich gut vorbereiten, sonst wird es nicht angenehm.“

„Das ist nicht mein erstes Mal...“, gestand Ten. „aber das erste Mal, dass ich jemandem blind vertraue.“

Das Lächeln um Lucas' Mundwinkel, das sich nun breit machte, war unwiderstehlich. „Kannst du dich zuerst auf den Bauch legen?“, fragte er mit liebevoller, aber zugleich dunkler Stimme. Ten folgte der Aufforderung ohne weitere Fragen, vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kopfkissen und presste seine Vorderseite in seine Matratze. Die Reibung des Stoffs ließ seinen Schwanz wieder zu neuem Leben erwecken.

Im nächsten Moment spürte er zwei große Hände, die vorsichtig sein Hinterteil auseinander spreizten. Ein gedämpftes Stöhnen entwich Ten gegen sein Kissen.

„Alles gut?“, wollte sich Lucas versichern.

„Ja, fuck. Mach weiter“, bettelte Ten förmlich. Er hörte das Klicken der Gleitgeltube, Lucas schien seine Finger geradezu in der Flüssigkeit zu ertränken, denn als nächstes fühlte er einen feuchten Finger in sich eindringen. Dieser Sinneseindruck brachte ihn erneut zum Fluchen. Lucas bewegte seinen Finger mit einer quälenden Langsamkeit bis er in ihm verschwand. Lucas atmete einmal hörbar durch den Mund aus und sagte „Ok, Nummer zwei.“ Der zweite Finger schob sich dicht an den Ersten und jetzt kreiste er sie behutsam ein kleines Stück um die eigene Achse. Ten konnte nun spüren wie der Muskelring sich ausdehnte und konnte ein Wimmern nicht unterdrücken. „Nummer drei“, kündigte Lucas an, dabei schien seine Stimme außer Atem. Auch der dritte Finger schien keine Probleme zu bereiten und folgte den drei Vorgängern in die feuchte Enge. Umso voller er sich füllte, desto mehr köstliche Erregung pumpte sein Nervensystem in seinen erneut steif werdenden Schwanz.

„Einer noch. Um sicher zu gehen“, sagte Lucas und mit dem vierten Finger ziepte es ein wenig, aber das Ziepen wurde sofort durch ein angenehmes Lustgefühl ersetzt. „Ich bin bereit“, sagte Ten und bäumte sich den Fingern immer mehr entgegen.

„So ungeduldig, mmh?“, fragte Lucas herausfordernd. Er lehnte sich dicht an sein Ohr und forderte „Dreh dich um. Muss dich sehen.“ während seine Finger aus ihm herausglitten und eine enttäuschende Leere zurückließen.

Wie in Trance rollte sich Ten auf den Rücken, ein paar Haarsträhnen fielen ihm zerzaust ins Gesicht, was Lucas ein dümmliches Grinsen ins Gesicht zauberte, als er ihn ansah.

„Jeden Morgen wenn deine Augen noch halb zu und deine Haare so zerzaust wie jetzt waren, wollte ich dein hübsches Gesicht küssen.“

„Oh mein Gott“ Seine Wangen erröteten wieder „Ich sterbe gleich, wenn du mich weiter hübsch nennst.“

Lucas grinste breit, strich Ten die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und drückte ihm einen langen Kuss auf den Mund. Als nächstes entledigte auch er sich endlich seiner kurzen grauen Shorts und man sah eine deutliche, riesige Beule unter seiner Unterwäsche. _Verdammt._ Alles an Lucas war groß. Natürlich blieb da auch diese Stelle nicht aus. 

Ten sog die Luft scharf ein und führte seine Hände zum Bund der Boxer Shorts. „Darf ich“, wisperte er noch, aber wartete nicht wirklich auf eine Antwort als er sie über Lucas' starke Oberschenkel nach unten zog und sein Schwanz endlich die nötige Luft zum Atmen bekam. Lucas schloss kurz die Augen und sie schienen noch dunkler als er sie wieder öffnete. Mit dominanten Küssen brachte er Ten wieder dazu sich in die Matratze sinken zu lassen, sodass er bequem auf dem Rücken unter ihm lag. Mit einer Hand tastete er nach dem Kondom, riss es auf und rollte es gekonnt über sein bestes Stück. Ten sah ihm durch glasige Augen dabei zu.

„Leg deine Beine auf meine Schultern“, forderte Lucas. Ten folgte der Anweisung, ohne zu zögern. Er wollte jetzt nur noch so schnell wie möglich die unbefriedigende Leere wieder gefüllt haben. Lucas positionierte sich so, dass er in einem perfekten Winkel in ihn eindringen konnte. Der Muskelring nahm den ersten Zentimeter seiner Schwanzspitze ohne Widerstand in Empfang. Ten schloss die Augen und öffnete seine Lippen, jedoch ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben. Als Lucas weiterhin quälend langsam in ihn eindring, konnte er ein lautes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Die stetige Dehnung begann etwas zu brennen, vermischte sich aber direkt mit himmlischer Lust.

„Ten? Geht es dir gut?, fragte Lucas leicht beunruhigt während er die letzten Zentimeter in die feuchte Enge drang.

„Ahhh“ Ten schrie fast auf. „Ja“, brachte er noch heraus. 

Erst nach der Bestätigung, begann Lucas sich zu bewegen und glitt bis zur Hälfte wieder aus dem engen Muskelring heraus. Auch er konnte die Laute der Erregung nicht länger unterdrücken.

„Fuuuck, du fühlst dich perfekt an. So eng und perfekt“, brummte er und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, bevor er wieder langsam zustieß.

„ _Schneller_ “, presste Ten hervor. Das ließ sich Lucas nicht zweimal sagen und brachte seine Hüfte schneller in Bewegung. Er drang in einem stetigen Rhythmus in ihn ein und aus. Dabei hallte das klatschende Geräusch an den Zimmerwänden wider.

Ten wollte, dass dieses Gefühl so lange wie möglich anhielt, gleichzeitig konnte er nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Sein ganzer Körper glühte, auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich Schweißperlen und sein Schwanz presste sich überstimuliert gegen seinen Bauch. Die Lust zerrte so sehr an seinen Nervenenden, dass er dachte, er würde wie Glas in tausend Teile zersplittern.

„Ahhhhggg ich komme. Lucasss oh mein Gott...“, brachte er heraus bevor seine Bauchdecke zu beben begann und er unberührt kam. Er sah weiße Punkte hinter seinen Augenlidern und hatte das Gefühl, dass neue Synapsen in seinem Gehirn aufeinander trafen, die zu einer zerreißenden Explosion führten.

Gerade als er die Augen wieder öffnete und seine Sicht wieder klarer wurde, kam auch Lucas mit einem obszönen, tiefen Stöhnen. Sein Körper sank auf Ten herab, sodass sich ihre mittlerweile klebrigen Oberkörper trafen.

„Wow. Ich hoffe, ich hatte nicht nur einen Sex-Traum“, sagte Ten mit schwacher Stimme. Lucas sah ihn jetzt mit schmunzelndem Blick an. Ten wollte sich dieses Bild gut ins Gedächtnis einbrennen. Seine geschwollenen Lippen und seine schweißgebadete Stirn, in die dunkle Haarsträhnen fielen. Er sah selbst in diesem Zustand, zu gut, um wahr zu sein, aus.

„ _Du_ bist der Traum", sagte Lucas mit liebevoller Stimme und drückte Ten einen butterzarten Kuss auf den Mund. Ten schmolz in den Kuss hinein und seine Gliedmaßen wurden mit sanfter, unendlicher Müdigkeit überrollt.

Lucas erhob sich lächelnd, glitt vorsichtig aus ihm heraus, lief in Richtung Badezimmer und kam mit einem Handtuch zurück. „Gleich kannst du schlafen", flüsterte er Ten zu, der schon fast nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein war, während er alle klebrigen Stellen auf seinem Körper mit dem Handtuch abwischte. Dann beugte er sich über ihn und hob Ten einfach aus seinem Bett heraus als wäre er leicht wie eine Feder. Schläfrig schlang Ten einen Arm um seinen Hals und ließ sich wie eine Braut tragen. Lucas ließ ihn in seinem eigenen, sauberen Bett nieder, zog die Bettdecke über ihn und schmiegte sich dicht an seinen Rücken. Ten spürte noch einen sanften Kuss auf seinem Kopf, bevor er zufrieden einschlief. 

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen 💋 lasst ein Feedback da, wenn ihr mögt! Würde mich riesig freuen :)


End file.
